


Locked Down

by agentsofsomething



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - No Hydra Takeover, Coronavirus pandemic, Everyone Is Good, F/M, Gen, Good Grant Ward, Good John Garrett, Modern AU, Multi, No HYDRA AU, Original Bus Team, Quarantine, Skyeward - Freeform, Skyeward- freeform, The Squad, TikTok, Tiktok trends, say so, skye was still shot though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsofsomething/pseuds/agentsofsomething
Summary: Agents of SHIELD season 1 but it takes place in the modern era coronavirus pandemic. No HYDRA.
Relationships: Grant Ward & Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons & Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons/Leo Fitz, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, OT6 - Relationship, Phil Coulson & Leo Fitz & Melinda May & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson & Grant Ward, Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward, bus team - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Locked Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I had this idea for awhile because I am bored and in quarantine myself. I have seen similar fics to my own but this is my own twist on the scenario so please don’t come for me in the comments, people can have the same idea. I hope you guys like this. Please leave any feed back or comments.

“Ward, can you please stop walking out of the frame everytime I start recording?” Skye asked aggressively as she tailed after Ward who was seemingly running away from her. 

“I told you I’m not learning that stupid dance with you, Skye.” Ward said walking up from the stairs of the cargo bay. Every time they trained for the last week, Skye had been trying to teach Ward tiktok dances. 

* * *

  
  
  


Ward would say spending one’s time on a social media platform was useless but at least Skye was still training so he couldn’t complain. There was just stupid songs stuck in Ward’s head all the time. Like he couldn’t believe that someone would actually write a song called “Say So” or “Savage” which pained Ward that he knew the names of them.

The only good thing about Skye learning tiktok dances was him being able to watch her move. Ward didn’t know if it was being in quarantine with 5 people or the fact that he has been in love with Skye since the moment he met her, but those dances were doing things to him. 

The team had been in quarantine for about a month together now and it had been an interesting month to say the least. Simmons had given everyone special lectures and explanations on the precautions they had to take in public. Even though May and Ward were the only ones allowed in public for supply runs because Coulson didn’t trust the kids. Coulson’s lockdown of the kids only lasted a solid two days before Skye seemed that she was going too stir crazy. 

Coulson did have the right idea in mind because a week after Skye and Fitz had snuck off the bus for a supply run, Fitz came down with a 102 fever and when Simmons tested him, he came back positive for the virus. Fitz stayed quarantined in the medpod that Skye had after she was shot and the team would drop him off food or keep him company from a distance.

After Fitz tested positive, Simmons also forced the rest of the team to social distance as much as they could. By that she effectively quarantined Skye just in case she tested positive because her and Fitz were out together. Luckily for Skye, she didn’t show up positive. After two weeks of Skye showing negative, Simmons cleared her to train with Ward again.

Fitz continued to test positive so he was still isolated. Simmons decided he would stay isolated until he was no longer testing positive and hopefully once he had immunity, she could study it for a vaccine. 

During the team’s time of isolation, a huge wave of tiktok obsession spread throughout the kids on the bus. Skye had always been on tiktok despite Ward’s protests of it not being a good idea but she had gotten Fitzsimmons into the app as well.

It had led to hours of the kids reciting random audios on the bus and Coulson could not understand what was so funny about the sentence “I like the view” for the life of him. Coulson didn’t seem to be too bothered by the younger members of his team. They were handling the lockdown better than he was expecting them too. 

May had mainly kept to herself or stayed up in Coulson’s office with him to get away from the nonsense. The kids weren’t hurting anyone with tiktok but they were just being idiots.  _ Damn millennials.  _ She would occasionally spar or train with Ward out of boredom. There was no flying to do because they were sitting in a hangar. 

The bus was just sitting in a hangar but none of the members of the bus decided to go home. It became an unspoken unanimous decision to stay together. They had essentially become a mini family and families handled pandemics together apparently. 

Ward was starting to lose it more than he let on being stuck on the bus for about 2 months now. It wasn’t that he had anything against anyone on the bus he just missed doing his job in the field. Yes, the most important work right now being done was Simmons’ in the lab but Ward just felt useless. He found himself training 2 times a day with Skye and at least twice alone. He was reading multiple books a week. Hell, Ward was even starting to think about that stupid tiktok app. 

Most days Ward would sit with Fitz for lunch to talk. The two young men had built a strong bond over the time of being on the team together. It was more of a brotherhood than a friendship but Ward was still learning how to open up. Fitz had goaded Ward into making a move on Skye but Ward just tried to brush it off whenever he brought it up. 

Even Garrett had told Ward that he needed to make a move on the girl before she went after someone else. The thought of Skye with another guy made Ward’s heart throb immensely and he couldn’t handle that. Ward knew he had it bad when even Garrett told him to pull his head out of his ass. 

She almost died. She almost died and that would’ve killed him too if she died. He just wanted to tell her every single thing he felt about her or how pretty she looked every single day. He just wanted to tell her everything about everything.

Was there ever a good time to jump into a relationship with the girl you’ve been in love with since day one. Oh also you two lived together and if she didn’t feel the same way it would be awkward. Also he was her S.O. and it would be completely unprofessional for him to do that. 

_ She could file a sexual harassment suit against him if she felt threatened and he’d destroy everything. _ Just crap that Ward told himself to push down the fact that he didn’t have the balls to tell Skye how he felt. 

* * *

  
  
  


“It’s not a  _ damn dance _ , Ward. You don’t have to learn anything this time. But I’m just saying I’d pay a lot to see you throw it back.” Skye said running up the stairs after Ward. It would be easier to catch up to him if he didn’t walk so fast with those damn long legs. 

“If it’s not a dance or ‘throwing it back’, what do you want, Skye?” Ward asked, turning around and looking down at Skye.

“You just need to stand in the frame next to me.” Skye said with a pouting look starting to form on her face. Something she had mastered to get Ward to do something for her when he didn’t want to do it.

“I don’t think I believe you. Last time you told me just to stand there and  _ “do nothing” _ , you decided to start shaking your ass.” Ward said bluntly. 

“I’m gonna ignore your diss at Legally Blonde there but you enjoyed it so don’t deny it, Robot.” Skye said, causing a choking noise out of Ward. “You’re just going to stand there and be a good little robot.” She looked up at him through her eyelashes. “Please?” 

“Okay.” The word was out of Ward’s mouth before he had control. Whenever she gave him those damn eyes he went weak. Only for her though. Only ever for her. Fitz had tried the puppy eyes on Ward once and the only thing Fitz got was an eye roll and a  _ ‘nice try.’  _

Skye let out an excited squeal. “Okay good. Let’s sit on the couch.” Skye said dragging Ward to the living area of the bus and pushing him down on the couch to sit on it. Skye put her phone against the TV stand. Ward was just looking at Skye, Skye in her workout leggings and tank top, hair a mess in a ponytail, the slightest bit of makeup. She was so beautiful.  _ God, she was perfect to him.  _

Skye, obviously to the fact Ward was staring at her like she was his everything, started a 10 second timer and rushed to sit next to Ward. “Don’t be weird and cringey.” Skye said to him causing Ward to chuckle and roll his eyes.

The warning three second timer starting and a sound began playing that Ward didn’t know. Ward felt the control leave his body when Skye touched his jaw and learned him for a kiss. Before he was consciously active of it, he took one hand and cupped her cheek to pull her in for a kiss. Ward used the other hand to pull Skye onto his lap while she found her arms around his neck. Skye pressed her lips to his and it almost felt like a kiss between two teenagers who didn’t know what they were doing. Not two adults who very well knew how to kiss.

Skye smirked against his lips. “Who knew the robot could be sweet. Do you have a gun, Agent Ward or are you just excited to see me?” Skye said as Ward groaned and pulled away from her. 

“Did you really just have to ruin that moment.” Ward said, his words being betrayed by the smile on his face and his hand still caressing her cheek.

“You know I didn’t ruin anything. My comedy just makes it better. But I want to know, you packing a gun down there?” Skye pressed smirking and grinding down on Ward’s lap.

“It’s a normal reaction after I train, Agent Skye. I just happen to be a simple agent who can not always control his normal hormonal functions.” Ward pressed just as teasingly as he brought both of his hands to her hips. 

Skye pushes Ward down on the couch so he is on his back. “Oh just shut up with your normal reactions and kiss me again, you nerd.” Skye said as Ward pulled her down on top of him to kiss him was all of the passion that he was feeling all of this time. 

After a good amount of time of kissing, Ward went to flip them so he could get on top but he forgot they were on a couch so they both ended up on the floor. Skye laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes and Ward trying not to pout and brood about it.

“Who ruined the moment now?” Skye said in between laughs and the happy look on Skye’s face was enough for Ward to let go of the embarrassment and let out a smile on his face.

“You’re perfect.” Ward said in a raw and genuine tone looking into Skye’s eyes. Skye gave him a surprised look but the way he said it, he didn’t sound finished. “Skye, I… I’m not good at words or telling people how I feel but I feel something for you. And I feel it strong and I just know I can’t lose you and I don’t want to be without you. I just—” Ward found himself being put off by Skye pressing a small kiss to his lips.

“I know, Grant, I know.” Skye said cupping his cheek gently. “I don’t want to sound so middle school-ly but I like you too. A lot and I’m not letting whatever is between us not happen.”

“What I’m saying is you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and it took you almost dying to make me realize I can’t let you be the one who got away. That’s why I have to tell you.” Ward said standing up and grabbing Skye’s hands to help her stand up.

“Well, what is it you want to say. You just had your tongue down my throat I think you can say whatever you want.” That was such a Skye comment that it made him so happy. It was those little thing that he always acted like bothered him but really why he fell in love with her.

“I love you, Skye. I’ve been in love with you since the day you came into my life and I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to say this.” Ward said emotionally. Skye could see he meant it.

“Grant, I-” Skye started to say as Ward cut her off. “You don’t have to say back. I just needed you to know how I felt and we can pretend that this didn-” Ward found himself being cut off by Skye’s lips silencing him passionately. 

The two found themself with Skye’s arms around his neck, his arms around her waist and bodies pressed together in a heated kiss. When they both pulled away breathing heavily Skye composed herself before saying. “I love you too. I want to be with you.” Skye said as Ward only smirked before picking her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

Ward walked away towards his bunk with Skye kissing down his neck and Skye’s phone with the tiktok on repeat forgotten about.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the main inspiration from this from the tiktok challenge where a person tries to kiss their best friend. Also I had to make fun of some of the tiktok dances. If you have any other suggestions or comments to over please let me know. I will try to be adding to my other stories and series as well as starting a new story soon! I hope you are safe and well!


End file.
